


Complementary

by Fairleigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Chiss (Star Wars), Cloaca, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Sexual congress between human and Chiss wasn’t what Eli might have expected, that was true, but he was in no sense disappointed by the reality.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Complementary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts).



Eli didn’t consider himself a xenophobe or anything like that, but even he was possessed of certain latent, humanocentric prejudices.

Take, for example, the alien in his life who looked more or less like a blue-skinned human with glowing red eyes. He’d assumed, _sans_ any proof to the contrary, that because Thrawn resembled Eli with his clothes on, he would also resemble Eli with his clothes off.

Nope. Wrong.

“T-Thrawn, are you sure …?”

“Yeeesss,” Thrawn said, the affirmation a sibilant hiss as he sank down onto Eli and took him to the hilt for the first time.

A blue, human-like penis would’ve been lovely, and Eli would’ve adored handling it and stroking it to hardness. He was willing to admit that to himself. He would’ve likewise delighted in something more exotic, like a Mon Cala’s ovipositor, say, or a Twi’lek’s paired tendrils or, okay, _ouch_ , but … or even a Zabrak’s keratinized ring of spines.

Thrawn possessed none of these organs. He had hardly any external genitalia whatsoever, in fact. Only a single, modest, forward-facing hole which was used for all of the usual excretory as well as sexual and reproductive functions. It was also self-lubricating. That was something. Still, Eli had been surprised.

“Shit!” Eli cursed, wrapping his hands around Thrawn’s waist to hold him steady as he began to move.

Thrawn was so beautiful like this, expression wanton, spine arched, head thrown back as he rode Eli’s cock. He soon figured out precisely how Eli liked it and immediately proceeded to take full advantage of that knowledge. And he was so naturally hot and slick, inner muscles a rippling massage, coaxing Eli harder, ever harder, taking him deeper, ever deeper.

“Yeeesss,” Thrawn said again and came, his semen a profuse gush of warmth around Eli, coating his shaft and spilling out between them from where they were joined. And within seconds he was coming again. And again, just as quickly.

They were both soaked now, and the delicious squelching, smacking sounds of flesh against flesh were drowning out Eli’s groans. The tension in him was building, peaking. He dug his heels into to the mattress to brace himself, thrusting up faster, stronger … once, twice, thrice … and then Eli too was coming, shaking and pouring himself into Thrawn, his eyes screwed shut against the bright-white avalanche of pleasure overtaking him.

Thrawn came yet again. Or Eli thought he probably did. He was too far gone to be able to tell for certain.

They shared a tender kiss as their orgasms subsided, embracing, warm and heavy against one another. Sexual congress between human and Chiss wasn’t what Eli might have expected, that was true, but he was in no sense disappointed by the reality.

“We are perfectly complementary,” Thrawn said, as if reading Eli’s mind.

Eli couldn’t agree more.


End file.
